Barney
Barney in Concert is the seventh and second-to-last video in the ''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' series, and Barney's first ever stage show. It originally performed at Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas on March 14, 1991, and was released on video, 4 months later on July 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast of Characters *Barney *Baby Bop (debut) *Michael *Luci *Amy *Adam *Derek *Tina Songs # Barney Theme Song # Barney Theme Song (Live version) (Performed by: Barney) # Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney) # Backyard Gang Rap (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Performed by: Barney and Tina) # The Noble Duke of York (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Performed by: Barney and Derek) # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Michael, and Special Guests from the Audience) # Where is Thumbkin? (Performed by: Barney and Luci) # Sally The Camel (Performed by: Barney and Luci) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Baby Bop) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Performed by: Baby Bop) # Bubble, Bubble Bath (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Tina, and Adam) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, and Derek) # Down By the Station (Performed by: Barney) # You're A Grand Old Flag (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) Trivia *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. *This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *This is the first time Barney is performed by David Joyner, replacing David Voss. *This video marks the debut of a rounder, chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. This means this is the first video to feature the chubby Barney costume that replaces the skinnier costume. *When Barney comes out of the stage curtains while he magically appears, *This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. * This is Baby Bop's first appearance. Footage from this concert was used in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. * Some Barney dolls are seen during the intro, focusing on patrons of the concert. * This is the final time that the I Love You song is sung with the original lyrics. * The 1996 re-release and the 2000 re-release of this video works with The Actimates Barney Doll. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Videos